Dialing for Love
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Who knew that a little library book could cause so much trouble? Well, in the hands of Shuichi and Usagi...Everyone.;;
1. Default Chapter

Hello, minna! This is a request fic written for Purr-chan. One of the fifteen;; Purr-chan I'm still working on the others...kinda(Remember I'm easily distracted^^;;) Don't worry! The rest of the bishies are coming...maybe later than sooner, but they are coming^^ As for my other fics, you'll just have to wait until I post^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gravitation and Sailor Moon. I think I might own the Idiots guide to Summoning... but really who wants to own that?^^;;  
  
Special Note: Exclusively written for Purr-chan's site, Silent Melody.^^v But for now, Purr-chan has given me permission to post this on FF.net  
  
Dialing for Love  
  
Chapter One: The Idiot's Guide  
  
**********************  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
"...Hmm?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
Nakano Hiroshi looked at his best friend, trying to decide on a scale to one to ten how serious was the situation at hand, involving the bundle of energy known as Shindou Shuichi. Considering the fact the pink haired boy had just down two boxes of strawberry and chocolate pocky, Hiro gave it a six. Seven, if Shuichi had to stand still any longer.  
  
"Maiko and Usagi should be here any minute, so calm down."  
  
"But I'm bored."  
  
"They're only five minutes late." Hiro pointed out. Not bothering to add, that was if Usagi didn't have after school detention. Again.  
  
That seemed to pacified Shuichi for a bit. "...Hey, Hiro?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you hear that Mamoru-san broke up with Usagi this morning?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Un huh," Shuichi nodded vigorously. "But I hear this time they broke up for good!"  
  
"For good?" Well that was new. Well not really, Mamoru-san had more iffy reasons to break up with Usagi, than Shuichi had music equipment. Maybe this time, he had a chance.  
  
"He told her, to keep the ring he gave her as a sign on their frie-"  
  
Loud sniffles caught their attention. Slowly both boys turned their heads. A few feet away, stood Tsukino Usagi sobbing, quietly, her little heart out. Her normally cheerfully face looked so miserably downtrodden, that both Shuichi and Hiro, instantly felt guilty about their little gossip feast. Besides the petite blonde stood Maiko, glaring at them for all she was worth, for their basic male stupidity.  
  
"Bakas," huffed Shuichi's sister as she turned to console her friend. "Don't listen to those two. You think they were girls gossiping like that!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Geez thanks, Maiko."  
  
Sniffling Usagi lifted her gaze from the pavement. "Gomen ne," Usagi murmured, "I don't mean to such a crybaby. Y-you think I'd be use to it, by now. But I didn't think he would....and...and...and ...and...."   
  
"Don't cry for him, Usagi-chan," Shuichi replied softly, rubbing her back. "He isn't worth it. We're here for you."  
  
"Shuichi's right," Hiro agreed, "Someone as pretty as you can find someone better than Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Yeah!" Shuichi piped up. "The computer club practically worships you! They even know when you have y-"   
  
Usagi blinked as Hiro slapped his hand over Shuichi's motor mouth. "Have what?"  
  
"...Sushi in your bento."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Sushi?" Maiko smirked at Hiro and Shuichi. "Isn't that a new slang term the upperclassmen are using?" Hiro seemed to find his sneakers suddenly fascinating as Shuichi stared blankly at his sister, his mouth still covered. "Come on, Usagi lets go and get ice cream."  
  
As always the offer of food, seemed to perk Usagi right back up. "Okay! I hope they have double mocha chocolate fudge!"  
  
"You boys want anything?"  
  
"Rocky Road!!"   
  
"Money!"  
  
"I'm fine, "Hiro replied as Shuichi fished around in his pockets for extra money before digging into Hiro's pants pockets. "Do I have ATM written on me somewhere?".  
  
As the girls went off to the ice cream vendor, their voices drifted back. "Maiko-san, why would the computer club care if I have sushi for lunch?"  
  
"They're idiots?" Maiko offered, "with too much time on their hands."  
  
"Wasn't Shuichi in the computer club for a while?"  
  
"Only to learn how to use that new music program for his keyboard and computer. Besides he already was an idiot before he joined."  
  
"I heard that!!!" Shuichi bellowed.  
  
"I know!!!"   
  
Usagi's voice echoed back to them. "Umino-kun in the computer club... Naru-chan won't be happy."  
  
***********  
  
"Why do we have to learn about the Hun movement across china?!" Shuichi complained, in the school library the next day. "We don't live in ancient china!"  
  
"You wouldn't survive a day in ancient anything." Maiko pointed out.  
  
"Is that the subject for our report?" Usagi question, looking up from her drawings. "I thought Hoshi-sensei was complaining about being overcharged a 100 yen at the flower shop again when he was buying for Sukumi-sensei."  
  
"That was before class started Usagi," Hiro replied, getting up. "You fell asleep again." Usagi stuck out her tongue at him, before getting up to sharpen her pencil.   
  
"Telling her about her sleeping habits in history is really going to get you a date with her," Maiko teased, "Next are you going to tell her about her snoring in English?"  
  
Hiro scowled lightly. "If you were any type of friend, you would find out if she likes me."  
  
Maiko smiled. "She does..."  
  
"...She does?!" This was certainly news to Shuichi and Hiro.   
  
Maiko got up, grabbing her pencil case. Walking to where Usagi stood, she called out over her shoulder. "As a friend."   
  
Hiro slumped forward, and Shuichi's head hit the table top. "Oww..."  
  
"Your sister is evil."  
  
"I know."  
  
Shuichi followed Hiro into the reference section. "Why wouldn't Usagi like me more than a friend?"   
  
"I dunno..." Shuichi skimmed through the titles and sneezed. "Mou, these are dusty."   
  
Hiro held out a piece of paper. "Try to find this book." Shuichi frowned, but took the paper to begin his search.  
  
"...don't want just a boyfriend, Maiko-chan."  
  
"What do you want? Don't tell me Mamoru, or I'll smack you!"  
  
Shuichi shoved a pile of books to the side, as he peered through the shelves. Maiko and Usagi were lazily searching for books on China, as they talked. "Psst Hiro!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Usagi is telling Maiko what she wants in a guy!" More books were shoved aside as both boys strained to listen to the girls' conversation.  
  
"I want my soulmate...someone who's sweet and doesn't mind that I fall asleep in class..."  
  
Hiro winced at that comment.  
  
"Who doesn't break dates to study..."  
  
Maiko snorted. "I'll just bet he was studying, the pig."  
  
"Who doesn't call me Odango Atama!!!"   
  
"But it suits you."  
  
Usagi hit Maiko with a textbook, as she slumped against the shelve. Blocking Shuichi's and Hiro's view, with her head. "*sigh* I just want someone to love me."   
  
Maiko slumped against the bookcase, next to Usagi. "Can't blame you...Almost makes you wish life was like a shoujo manga. A bishounen, a bit of angst, maybe a love triangle or two and- "  
  
"Is it just me, or Usagi has a really big head for someone so small?" Shuichi wondered out loud.   
  
"Baka." Hiro hissed, as two pairs of blue eyes glared at them. Shuichi smiled weakly at his sister and friend as he slowly back away.   
  
"Hehe...Find any Huns?"  
  
"Shindou Shuichi, how dare you spy on us!!!" Maiko exclaimed, shaking her fist at her brother.  
  
"I do not have a big head, Shuichi!" Usagi exclaimed.   
  
"Hehe...From behind it looks like you do."   
  
"I do not!!!"  
  
From experience with his sister, Shuichi knew it was better to retreat when just dealing with Maiko. Add in Usagi, he had a feeling it was better to run like a bat out of hell   
  
Not paying attention to were he was going, Shuichi whirled around with the intent to run at full speed out of the library and not stop until he was safely across town. Only to run straight into the bookcase with the force of a small bulldozer. The pink haired boy fell back flat on his butt, as the bookcase tittered back and forth. While books rained on Shuichi's head Hiro, Maiko and Usagi could only watch as the bookcases toppled like dominos all the way to the front desk.   
  
"What happened???!!!" The librarian yelled as she made her way to their small group. "Don't you know the rules! There is no horseplaying in the library!"  
  
Usagi groaned, "I knew I could go a week without five detentions."  
  
Completely ignoring the librarian, Shuichi jumped to his feet unscathed. "Usagi!!! I have the answer to your problems!"  
  
"You know where to get me a lifetime supply of ice cream for free?"  
  
"No...I know where you can get free pocky?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Maiko's bookbag."  
  
"Shuichi!"  
  
"I thought you said, you have the answer to Usagi's problems, Shuichi," Hiro spoke up, noting that the librarian wasn't happy that she was being ignored. "Not Usagi's food crisis."  
  
"I do! See!!" Shuichi held up a book. "It fell into my lap, after hitting me on the head."  
  
~The Idiot's Guide to Summoning Ghosts, Soulmates, Spirits and other unnatural phenomenon.~  
  
"Soulmates are unnatural?!" Usagi exclaimed, stunned.   
  
"I can see why the book spoke to you Shuichi," Maiko deadpanned.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hiro muttered.  
  
"DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
************  
  
"Can't believe you check out that book." Maiko yawned as they waited for Usagi as she used the phone. Shuichi leafed through the pages. "Did you see the way, the librarian was glaring at you?"  
  
"I thought she was glaring at you, when you said that she needed to use Nair's new facial hair remover," Hiro replied.   
  
"She needed to do something about her mustache," Maiko grinned, as she grabbed the book out of Shuichi's hands, to flip through it herself. "How can this little book help you find spirits and soulmates?" She passed it over to Hiro. "Shuichi can't even find his way home by himself."  
  
"I can too!!!"  
  
Hiro looked at a detail step by step process for summoning garden gnomes. "This is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."   
  
Shuichi snatched the book back. "No it's not! Just watch I'll help Usagi-chan find her soulmate!"   
  
"With or without blowing up our house?" Shuichi glared at his sister. Before he could say anything, he was tackled from behind by Usagi. "Yes!!! I can spend the night at your guys' house!!!"  
  
Maiko's eyes lit up. "Bishounen marathon!!!" Shuichi bounced up and down. "We can do the summoning thingie!!!" Hiro turned to Usagi. "You're...spending...the night...with...Shuichi?!"   
  
Hiro knew that his best friend needed to get laid...but with Usagi? No!  
  
Usagi blinked. "No, I'm spending the night with Maiko."  
  
Well, that had possibilities.  
  
"Come on! Lets go! Lets go and get started!!!" Shuichi grabbed Usagi's hand and darted down the street.   
  
"BAIBAIII!!!!" Usagi called out, as a chibified Shuichi and Usagi vanished from view.  
  
Maiko took in, Hiro's slightly flushed face. "What's going through your head, pervert?"  
  
"I am not a pervert."  
  
"Un huh," Maiko sniggered, "That's why your nose is bleeding, ne?"  
  
************  
  
"Are you sure you read it right?"  
  
"Un huh..."  
  
"Is it suppose to smell?"   
  
"Do I really have to drink that?!" "You're the one who wants a soulmate, " Maiko pointed out. "I'd be happy with a guy with more looks than brains."  
  
"I'd feel sorry for that guy." Shuichi replied, his hand covering his nose.   
  
"I thought you like the class president, Maiko-chan?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, you might want to rethink this." Hiro commented, before they got anymore sidetrack. "That looks like epidemic waiting to happen, add in the fact that Shuichi and you made it..."  
  
Violet and blue eyes glared at him. "Ahem!" Hiro coughed, "what do we have to do next?"  
  
"We have to create this circle thingie," Maiko pointed to the sample picture.   
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side, "Isn't that what Sakura uses in Card Captor Sakura when she's using the cards?"  
  
Shuichi also tilted his head to the side. "It looks like it."   
  
"And just how are we going to make that?" Hiro questioned, wondering if it wasn't too late to distract Shuichi and Usagi with pocky and ice cream.  
  
Shuichi beamed, shoved the open book in his face. "There's a website listed to print off a color copy."   
  
"A website?" Hiro looked skeptically at the link offer on the page.  
  
"Well..." Maiko answered, "It is an 'Idiot's guide'!"   
  
************  
  
Outside on the driveway, they finished laying out their just off the press, summoning circle and taping it down. The circle was at least six feet in diameter, not including the remaining white spots at the corners. Shuichi picked out the open book, he had left on the floor. "Okay!" He exclaimed cheerfully, " Where is the potion?"  
  
"Right here." Maiko held the mug with their smelly concoction thrust away from her, covering her nose.   
  
"Where's Usagi?"   
  
"Right here!" Usagi bounced up, bundled up in a borrowed sweater.   
  
"Okay, did I forget anything?"   
  
"Is the fire department on stand by?"   
  
"That's not funny, Hiro!"   
  
"Are you trying to put a jinx on Usagi-chan!"   
  
"Come on lets get this start! I'm hungry!"  
  
Usagi position herself in the center on the circle, now holding the smelly mug and waited.   
  
"Okay!" Shuichi flipped to the next page, only to stare cross-eyed at the strange words. He looked at Hiro. "Is that English?"  
  
Hiro looked at the words. "No...It looks like Latin."  
  
"Er..." Shuichi looked blankly at the words, he had no idea how to pronounce them. He looked at Usagi who watched him with big, hopeful blue eyes. He flipped through the pages to find a pronunciation guide of any sort. He stopped at the last page. There was a god! "Maiko, get me the phone!!!"  
  
"The phone?" Maiko repeated. "Why?"  
  
"There's a phone number in the back we can use, if we have troubling getting the right summoning spell..."  
  
"A hotline for spells?"   
  
"Un huh..."  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, Maiko just went to get the phone, Usagi-chan."  
  
"An idiot's guide..." Hiro muttered, "They really meant an idiot's guide..."   
  
"Shuichi catch!" Maiko tossed the cordless phone down to her brother.   
  
Shuichi shoved the book into Hiro's hand, and quickly punched in the phone number.   
  
"Hello. Welcome to the Idiots Guide to Summoning hotline." The automatic voice answered. "If a swarm of blood-craving demons, elves, or man eating plants, please hang up and run for your life. A priest shall soon be dispatched, as soon as we hired one. If you have questions or comments continue to hold. An operator shall be with you between now and the year 2059. Thank you for your patience. If you know the extension for the department you wish to call, please dial the extension number now."   
  
"Hiro, what's the extension number?"  
  
"5325."  
  
"At this time please hand the phone to the participant. Thank you and please call again."  
  
"Here, you go Usagi!" Shuichi announced cheerfully, tossing Usagi the phone.   
  
"Ow!" Everyone winced as the cordless phone, bopped Usagi on the head. Rubbing her bump and a bit confused, Usagi picked the phone and put the earpiece to her ear. Her eyes widened as a thunderous voice bellowed out, what seemed to be gibberish to her. "S-Shuichi?!" Usagi called out as a black mist began to surround her. "Maiko! Hiro!"  
  
On the side, the three teens stared as harsh winds whipped around. "Uh...Is this suppose to happen?" Maiko questioned, trying to hold back her hair with one hand.   
  
"I can't see Usagi!" Hiro replied.   
  
"I hope Usagi's dad doesn't find out about this..."  
  
Usagi began to choke on the musky air about her, when she felt something brush across her lips. Opening her closed eyes, all she saw was a pair of golden brown eyes staring down at her. Before she could scream, she was choking on the awful smelling and tasting brew Shuichi and she had made. No wonder the home economics teacher had given up on her. As quickly as that thought came, it vanished as something warm covered her lips. Her head was held immobile as the assault on her lips continued. With gentle nip of the teeth, Usagi gave in. Soon, the bitter potion turned sweet in her mouth, sweeter than any chocolate that had melted in her mouth Sighing, Usagi allowed her eyes to slowly shut close, and enjoy the 'assault.'  
  
No one knew what to do, as they gawked at the scene before as the mists and winds departed. One moment their friend was floating in mid air, at least six feet off of the ground, unconscious. The next she was falling.   
  
Tossing the book to the ground, Hiro took off running. Sliding across the gravel to cushion Usagi's fall.   
  
On the sidelines, a chibi Maiko, slashed her arms across the air. "SAFE!"   
  
Shuichi on the other hand..."OHMIGOD!!!! WE KILLED USAGI-CHAN!!!!!!"   
  
"She's not dead, Shuichi." Hiro grunted out, as he scooped up Usagi in his arms and got up. "She's just unconscious."  
  
"Oh...." Shuichi peered down at Usagi. "Do you think we should still order her a pizza?"  
  
"I don't think we should be worrying about pizza, right now Shuichi."  
  
"Well you've never had Usagi spend the night at your house." Shuichi told  
  
him as he followed him into the house.. "Usagi-chan is always hungry when she wakes up."  
  
"Where do we put her?"  
  
"Maiko's room."  
  
As Hiro laid Usagi down on the bed, Maiko's voice float up. "Shuichi!!!"  
  
Both boys raced out of the room., to find Maiko at the base of the stairs shaking, slightly.   
  
"Shuichi what did you do?!!" "Nothing!"  
  
"Nothing my ass!!!" Maiko shouted, waving the book. "Do you even know what an incubus is?!!!"  
  
Shuichi shook his head. From the look in Maiko's eyes, answering that with a music band from the States, wasn't a good idea. "...No."  
  
"What are you talking about, Maiko?" Hiro stepped in, before Shuichi got yelled at again.  
  
"You dialed the wrong extension number." Maiko snapped, "and summoned a SEX DEMON!!!!"  
  
***********  
  
Usagi giggled as Luna, her cat nudged her from the side. She was extremely ticklish there. Usagi batted Luna away with her hand, as she curled up to the warm bundle next to her. Slowly her mind registered that something was wrong, as something began to nibble the skin on her fingers. She sighed as a warm hand made it's way up across her flat belly to cup her right breast. All too soon for her tastes the nibbling on her hands stopped. Pouting she waited for more. Usagi gasped, as teeth gently bit into the sensitive skin just below her ear, only to lick the heated skin like a sensuous cat.   
  
"Do you like that?" Usagi's eyes flew up, at the sound of the voice whispering in her ear. He kneeled above her, her legs trapped between his. His dark brown hair fell wonderfully over his golden brown eyes as he smirked down at her. For a moment she could only stare at him, her mouth agape. Vaguely wondering if this was still a dream. If so, she needed more dreams like this.  
  
Suddenly he fell back, sitting on her lower legs. He fingered a long blonde ponytail and giggled. "Daaa!!!" He exclaimed childishly, sounding very different from the seductive voice that whispered in her ear. "You look like a bunny!!!!"  
  
Usagi didn't know what to say to that.  
  
He bounced in place, before whipping out a stuffed pink rabbit plushie from out of nowhere. "You can be friends with Kumagorou and me!!!" He held the rabbit to his ear, "Kumagorou says that he likes you, because you're soft and cuddly!"  
  
It was too much for Usagi to process. So, she did the only thing to do. "MMMAAAIIIKKKOOO!!!! SSSHHHUUUUUUCCCHHIII!!! HIROOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Oh! Kumagorou we're playing the yelling game!!!!!"   
  
The door slammed opened.  
  
"I really *hope* that Usagi's dad doesn't find out about this!"  
  
Suddenly tackling Usagi's food issues didn't seem such a daunting task.  
  
***********  
  
End chapter one.  
  
That was fun for me, was it fun for you??^^v 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I know. Finally chapter two Thank you to those who reviews eons ago.;; Oh, and I wouldn't hold your breath for the next chapter. Duties, don't allow me as much time to write more than snippets here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gravitation or Sailor Moon.

Dialing for Love

Chapter Two

Silence reigned.

Eyes bulged.

Maiko drooled.

"Oniichan...Can you summon me an incubus too?"

Shuuchi choked on air.

Mute, Hiro thumped on Shuuchi's back. Harder than was necessary.

Usagi liked the pink bunny, she wasn't so sure about the handsome owner. "W-who are you!"

The dark haired man lost the childish glow, as a seductive smile spread across his lips. His hand reached out caressing her cheek before slipping behind her neck to hold herhead still. Warm lips firmly stop any more questions. Helpless, Usagi leaned into the kiss as teeth nipped at her lower lip. As her lips parted allowing entrance as hands traced sinuous sensations across the back of her skin to the waistband of her jeans. She whimpered, when he pulled away trailing kisses across her jaw line. Liquid brown eyes held her promising everything and more as his lips brushed across her small ear. "I am anything you want me to be..."

Tilting her chin up, he moved to thoroughly kiss her again as his hand snapped open the

button of her jeans. Just his lips barely grazed hers, he was pulled back. Leaving Usagi to kiss air.

Blinking, Usagi stared at Hiro who cradled her in his arms. "Just who do you think you are?" The long haired boy demanded, "and what in the hell do you think you're doing!"

The incubus stared at him with big teary eyes. He seemed to magically shrink "You don't like Ryuuchi!"

The phrase 'No shit, Sherlock!' was on the tip of his tongue, when Hiro made the mistake of looking at Maiko and Usagi. Maiko had that 'do it and die' look...The look, Shuuchi claimed that had led to the explosion of the junior's chemistry lab just a few months ago.

Never mind that it was Shuuchi, who had been the one holding the beaker that exploded. Usagi looked at him as if he kicked a puppy, a kitten, an old lady and the inventors of Ben & Jerry ice cream in front of a speeding semi. The latter being the most hideous of the crimes.

It didn't help that the incubus curled up like a little boy, with his pink stuff rabbit in his arms. "Kumagarouuuu! He doesn't like R-Ryuuchi!" The little pink paws of the plushie, moved as if patting his head in effort to soothe the distraught sex demon.

"I like you."

Large chibi eyes looked at the blonde as she kneeled beside him. Hiro was convinced that those big 'innocent' eyes weren't so innocent when they settled on Usagi. Why did Usagi have be too nice for her own good? Damn it didn't she know all men were perverts! That was the whole reason, no boy dared to come into a five mail radius of the Tsukino household. Her father knew the truth. And that truth, set his shot gun off. "You do?" Ryuuchi sounded so utterly hopeful, that Shuuchi answered for the blonde.

"Yes she does!" Shuuchi shoved Usagi directly into Ryuuchi's open arms.

"Yatta!" Ryuuchi exclaimed as he glomped on to Usagi. The blonde barely had time to squeak as Ryuuchi nestled his head on top of her chest. Kumagaroru vanished into thin air as free hands began to snake their way up into the back of her sweater. Usagi turned helpless eyes to her best friend.

Maiko snorted. "Don't look at me. I'm jealous. Oniichan won't let me get one, even after I make him lunch everyday!"

Ignoring his sister's comment, Shuuchi tilted his head to the side. "You know you're suppose to get a room to do that in private."

"SHUUCHI!" Shuuchi had a feeling he wouldn't be hearing straight for a week.

Hiro decided that maiming his best friend wasn't enough.

Ryuuchi seemed rather fond of his new 'bunny'.

After latching on to Usagi like a koala to a tree, the dark haired incubus some how managed coaxed the blonde to sit on his lap when they had all filed downstairs to the living room. Hiro didn't take it so well. The pink plush rabbit had wound up on Usagi's lap, it's little paws over it's little black eyes making it seem as if he was trying to hide from the rest of the group. Usagi sat beet red, wondering why did things like this always happen to her...

Tsukino Usagi couldn't get a normal boyfriend.

No...She got an incubus. An incubus who was deliciously nibbling on her earlobe. Usagi was all but ready to melt in his arms, as long as he didn't stop. His large hand rest against the curve of her hips, just hinting at all the new pleasures he could introduce her to. A soft lingering sigh escape Usagi's lips.

Maybe it was so bad having a incubus that came with a pink bunny.

"Usagi-chan, you're so lucky," Maiko sighed as she flipped through the Idiot guide. As luck "I want a bishie to nibble on my ear!"

Thump. Shuuchi fell back still in his chair, swirls in his eyes. "Bad mental picture...Bad mental picture...Baddd..."

Hiro stared down at his best friend and then at Maiko. "And you call me a pervert."

Maiko glared at him. "You are. Maybe I should get Usagi-chan's opinion on it? Usagi-chan!"

The two teens stared at the odd couple, before politely looking away. Well, it took Hiro a bit longer, and a well place kick on Maiko's part for him to look away. It was just that Hiro didn't think he would have gotten to view Usagi's lacy pale blue bra so soon.

Flustered at the sudden attention, Usagi fought to re-button her shirt. She wasn't even sure how Ryuuchi undid the buttons. She was sure to keep his busy fingers in her sight at all times. Fidgeting a bit to be to able to look at the smiling incubus. "My shirt stays on!"

He smiled innocently at her. For a moment, Usagi was almost convinced that the child-man hadn't done a thing. Until he leaned forward his mouth a hair's breath away curve of her neck, "Would you like for me to take mine off?"

Maiko voiced Usagi's subconscious thoughts perfectly, as she dropped the book on the still unconscious Shuuchi. "YES!"

Hiro glared at the wood surface of the table, torn. Part of him, want to tear Usagi away for the incubus, the other half of him didn't want a repeat of what happen upstairs.

"Maiko, I would hate to see you in a male strip club."

"And what would you be doing a male strip club? Want to share something with us?"

The look in Usagi's eyes was akin to a deer caught in the headlights. She held kumagarou to her chest. Her shirt still partially unbuttoned, as her eyes followed every graceful movement, the expanse of skin increasing. Her breath caught as he lifted her hand, letting her fingertips grazed down across the smooth flesh before resting the small hand over the last button just above the waist line of his leather pants.

Usagi glanced at Ryuuchi. He looked completely relaxed with a teasing smile on his lips. Was this perfectly normal behavior for him? Maybe she should let Maiko have a go at this and keep Kumagarou. One couldn't have enough pink bunnies in one's plush toy collection. The incubus reached over and gently tugged at a one muss up pigtail, his lips teasing the lobe of her ear. Usagi shivered as his warm tongue licked the tip of her ear. "You don't want to play with me?"

This time his voice was a mixture of sexy, seductive tenor that she first heard, and the sweet childish tone you couldn't help but adore. That little smile of his, just seemed to pull at her drawing her in by some magical force. A little kiss wouldn't be so bad...

"No she doesn't want to play you with!" Hiro exclaimed, snatching Usagi away like she was a heavy rag doll from Ryuuchi's hold. Not that he was going to mention the heavy part to Usagi.

"Baka!" Maiko, muttered. "It was just getting good."

Ryuuchi blinked innocently. Sad golden brown eyes focused despairingly on Hiro, making it clear that Ryuuchi wanted his bunny back as hearty laughter filled the room.

Still on the floor, Shuuchi groaned.

"Looks like you're having a good time Ryuuchi," chuckled an accented voice. "Is this one yours?"

Maiko screeched as invisible hands cupped her breasts. Swinging her fists, Maiko swatted air. The air besides Ryuuchi materialized into a tall blonde dressed as someprivatedetective, trench coat and all. "Hmm...Nice. Lucky you, Ryuuchi."

"Who in the hell are you!" Maiko demanded.

"No...shwearin'" Even oblivious and near comatose, siblings were always ready to jumped on the other's case.

"K."

"K? Okay what you pervert!" Maiko waved her fist threateningly.

"K-san!" Ryuuchi wailed. "He took my bunny!"

"Usagi's not yours!"

A groggy voice echoed loudly. "'Sagi...not yers either." Hiro glared at the semi-conscious form of his best friend.

"Ah! A threesome!"

"EH!" Usagi exclaimed, as Hiro drop her on the kitchen floor. Hiro's eye twitched at the thought. A threesome with this nut didn't sound particularly interesting, even if Usagi was going to be there

Ryuuchi pouted. "But I don't want to share! Usa-chan is mine!"

"Ah." K grinned, frightening the teens, as the mental image of chibi Tatsuha rampaging after a blonde bunny came to mind. The priest in training no doubt shared the same sentiments, though knowing his lack of unpriestly morals, Tatsuha might be very open to sharing Ryuuchi with the petite blonde. "As that annoying purple dinosaur says. 'Sharing is caring'."

The three Japanese teens looked at the strange man. Being the genius of the group, only Hiro had a vague clue to what K had said.

Maiko ignored the comment, vowing to take French instead of English. If this man knew the language then it was bound to be bad for her. "And are you an incubus too?"

"No. Just a messenger," K leaned closer to Maiko and blew her a kiss. Mortals were so easy to rile up. Fun too. "But I can be pretty naughty, if you want me to."

"Ecchi!"

"Of course we'll have to wait a few years. Until your eighteen. I have standards, you know."

"Hentai!"

"We'll also have to talk to my wife about this arrangement too. We have an open marriage."

Maiko had nothing to say to that...

Meanwhile from her place on the floor, Usagi looked at drool from Shuuchi's mouth collected in a interesting pattern on the wooden floor. As she glanced up at the array of people, Usagi couldn't help but think that Shuuchi was right.

Unconciousness was the way to go.

-----------

Breath in, Breath out

…Breath in. Breath out…

BREATH!

Amused blue eyes watched as his dark haired companion paced restlessly across his Persian rug. The only sound adding to his amusement, was the heavy panicking breathing into a paper bag. Really? What was the point of breathing into those paper bags? Honestly, mortals could be so silly…A vague smile hinted at his amusement, as he waited for his presence to be acknowledged. _Hmm…Two and half minutes, Sakano-san must be going for a record._

Needless to say, Sakano had a good reason to be on the verge of heart failure. Oh sure, he had started the day out perfectly normal with good health. Wake up at three in the morning, called Mr. President and asked what he wanted for breakfast. Call at four, called Mr. President and double checked his breakfast menu. Call at five, to be yelled at by Mika-san (She really wasn't a morning person.) and feed his fishes. At six, arrive at headquarters, double check to see if everything was in order for Mr. President. Just because Seguchi Touma was a demon and a powerful demon at that, didn't mean he didn't like things disorderly.

Chaos was just so Ancient Greece.

All was well, until late that evening, when Sakano overheard the operators from the ninth floor chatting.

"I got a funny call today…"

"Yeah what? Did you get mistaken for a phone sex operator again?"

"No! We have wards against that, stupid. Ever since Mika-sama and Noriko-sama toyed with those boys. Anyways, I got a weird extension number. 5325. I didn't even know we offered incubus phone sex. All the incubus I know like to do their dirty talk in person."

The conversion didn't really hit home until he saw the violet haired Noriko and ball crusher Mika.

The underlining of NG was relatively unknown to those outside the demon realm. A record label seemed like a good cover up. It seemed mortals have a fascination for beautiful things, be it a painting or a hot guy in leather pants. It was always fun to pull the wool over a gullible human's eyes. Give a fuzzy liquored memory, while making a delightful treat of them, and all was well in the world.

Yet it boggled the mind, how normal high schools students manage to unwittingly, figuratively, open the gates to the Underworld…again.

Strong-willed Usegi Mika had been the first. She had stumbled into this world by fault of her brothers. Not that it matter, she had been quick to adapt to her new surroundings with one thing lead to another and…

_Ta-da_! She became Seguchi Mika, human wife to the demon lord Tohma and best friends with the troublemaking witch Noriko.

It was the latter relationship that caused Sakuno's headaches.

Today it wasn't their plans of world domination that rocketed his blood pressure to fatal levels. But rather the lavender hair woman's question that sent his blood pressure to the stratosphere.

"Hey! Sakuno! Where's Ryuuchi?"

With his smile, never leaving his face, Tohma watched as his employee did his best impression of a floundering fish on dry land. It was a trick that never got old, in Tohma's book. Sometimes Sakuno was even able to pull off that nice shade of blue like that little idiot fish from Finding Nemo. Tohma glanced at the four photo profiles on his desk and pick up the profile of a smiling blonde. Mika stepped over the Sakuno fish to move behind her husband. "She looks like a cherubic version of you."

Tohma chuckled sightly. "I assure you, Mika-san. I've never been saccharine sweet nor had a sweet tooth for such." Nobody doubted that.

Noriko grabbed the profile and agree with Tohma's assessment of the girl. "Tsukino Usagi. She's cute. I like that long haired fellow, he's hot."

Mika angled a hip against Tohma's desk, checking out the rest of the profiles. On the other side of the desk still standing, Noriko leaned over the desk , chin propped up by her elbow. "She's not your usual type of prey, Tohma."

"She's not mine, Mika."

Noriko laughed. "Little Miss Bunny might be Ryuuchi's, if you put her in a bunny suit."

Tohma leaned back in his leather chair, a knowing look on his face. "I doubt that she's going to need any bunny suit. Ryuuchi is most likely already interested. Spells are funny in that way."

Both women looked at the blonde man. Both Mika and Noriko knew that even the word 'spells' where usually taboo in their presence within the walls of N.G. A few demolished realms and you are brandedfor life."Tell me, Mika. Where did you hide Eiri's first book? The one I requested that you destroy?"

Usually the most confident of women, Mika stood dumbfounded for the second time of her life. Tohma's easy smile never left his face. "You know, which one." The real version of Mika's book was under tight security in a Swiss bank, the only key melted down, and account number forgotten. " I believed you called it the dumbed down version?"

_The Idiot's Guide…_

Mika cursed.

Wasn't thanks to MTV, that this generation of high school students were suppose to have an allergic reaction to libraries and the written word!


End file.
